Hay un rumor en París
by LilithHarrison
Summary: [TRADUCCIÓN] Marinette y Adrien solo quieren un poco de paz y posiblemente tomar una pequeña siesta en la escuela después de haberse desvelado debido a una pelea con un Akuma. En cambio, hacen que la gente les diga que Marinette está engañando a Adrien con Chat Noir. Oh, qué situación más comprometedora.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Marinette estaba satisfecha. O tan satisfecha como se podía estar mientras rendía con cuatro horas de sueño como máximo.

\- ¿Por qué Hawkmoth no puede tomarse unas vacaciones? En serio, es el tercer Akuma en una semana de escuela. - Adrien se quejó mientras terminaba el café que Marinette le trajo cuando se encontraron esa mañana.

-Al menos es jueves, viene el fin de semana. ¿Cuáles son las posibilidades de que permanezcamos despiertos durante la clase de la Sra. Mendeleiev? -Marinette bostezó.

-Buginette, un mejor plan sería que dibujes en nuestros párpados para parecer que estamos despiertos- sugirió Adrien.

Tal vez era por la falta de sueño que comenzaba a estropear su cerebro, pero Marinette realmente le dijo que no era una mala idea.

-Bueno, qué puedo decir, siempre vengo con ideas purrrfectas- respondió con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Marinette gimió. Era tan malditamente temprano para esto.

-No se permiten juegos de palabras hasta el almuerzo- declaró.

-Aw, vamos princesa, eso no es para nada miauravilloso- se quejó.

Marinette gimió y golpeó su hombro juguetonamente. Adrien tomó su mano en la suya y le dio un rápido beso.

Entraron en el salón de clases cogidos de la mano y sonriéndose el uno al otro. Sus sonrisas murieron cuando entraron a la clase y todo el mundo los miraba en silencio. Adrien y Marinette intercambiaron una mirada.

\- ¿Por qué nos están mirando? - Adrien susurró sutilmente. -Quiero decir, sé que somos la pareja más purrfecta de París, pero ...

Marinette le dio un codazo en las costillas. Correcto, no es el momento para juegos de palabras.

-Um ... hola chicos? - Marinette saludó a sus compañeros de clase que todavía los miraban con una mezcla de sorpresa, duda y curiosidad.

No actuaron así cuando Adrien y Marinette llegaron por primera vez como pareja a clase. Esa vez hubo gritos, dinero de las apuestas intercambiadas y Chloé lista para tener un aneurisma. Ahora solo se quedaron mirando y Marinette estaba preocupada que por un segundo pudieran haber descubierto algo. Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal, pero Adrien le apretó la mano.

Alya parecía lista para decir algo cuando una voz resonó a través la silenciosa clase.

-Bueno, bueno, bueno, si no más que la traidora aquí.

Chloé. Por supuesto, ¿qué más deberían esperar?

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? - Cuestionó Marinette, entrecerrándole los ojos a Chloé a medias por el cansancio, a medias por sospecha.

\- ¡Quiero decir esto! - Dijo la rubia triunfalmente mientras se metía el teléfono en sus caras.

Ambos echaron un vistazo a la imagen. Oh, mierda. Alguien logró tomar una foto de Chat Noir hablando con Marinette en su balcón anoche. Adrien casi se abofetea a sí mismo, sabía que debería haber sido más cuidadoso, pero en realidad no esperaba que alguien los espíe. Nunca había sucedido antes, el balcón de Mari parecía a veces el mejor lugar para una cita.

-Lo siento mucho por ti, Adrikins, no puedo creer que pueda engañarte así. Ven aquí. Puedo hacerte sentir mejor. - Chloé gimió y básicamente saltó en su dirección.

Él se hizo a un lado, haciéndola tropezar un poco, pero recuperó su postura rápidamente.

-Bueno, ¿qué tienes que decir sobre eso, traidora? - le preguntó Chloé a Marinette, probablemente para distraerse de su intento fallido de abrazar a Adrien. - Por supuesto, solo una torpe idiota como tú elegiría a ese superhéroe de segunda categoría. Se merecen el uno al otro, ambos son torpes, estúpidos e inútiles. Chloé se rió.

Adrien apretó la mandíbula. Quería decirle a Chloé que se vaya a la mierda, pero Marinette tenía otros planes.

\- ¡No te atrevas! - Amenazó con una voz que haría que cualquier persona en su sano juicio gateara asustada. - ¡No te atrevas a decir eso sobre Chat! Él es tan héroe como Ladybug, son socios. ¡El es leal, valiente y amable, y no tienes derecho a hablar así de él!

Marinette estrujó la mano de Adrien mientras decía eso. Adrien le sonrió. Luego se volvió hacia Chloé. Era hora de terminar con esto.

\- Ella no me está engañando con Chat. Yo también estuve allí - declaró haciendo que todos en la clase lo miraran con curiosidad. - Estábamos en una cita cuando el Akuma atacó, recibí un golpe y estaba a punto de perder la conciencia cuando Marinette le pidió a Chat Noir que la ayudara a llevarme. Su casa estaba más cerca.

Marinette dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

\- Estaba afuera agradeciendo a Chat, ya sabes, haciendo su trabajo- dijo cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho y mirando a Chloé sin inmutarse.

-Ni siquiera sé por qué te preocupas Chloé. - Añadió Alya haciendo que todos le prestaran atención - Cualquiera con media neurona saben que Ladybug y Chat Noir están saliendo.

La rubia gruñó y se fue a su asiento mientras el resto de la clase volvía a su charla normal. Marinette y Adrien fueron a su mesa y se sentaron. Intercambiaron una mirada y estallaron en un ataque de risitas mientras se apoyaban el uno en el otro.

Alya y Nino intercambiaron una mirada. ¿Qué les pasaba?

* * *

La gente gritaba y animaba, los flashes de la cámara y los periodistas gritaban preguntas mientras Ladybug y Chat Noir saludaban alegremente al público.

\- ¿Crees que es el mejor momento para nuestro pequeño plan, Buginette? - Chat susurró en su oído mientras seguía saludando.

-Oh, no podría pensar en una mejor ocasión, Chaton.

\- Ladybug, Chat Noir, ¿tienen algo que contarles a tus fans? - Marinette sonrió cuando notó a Alya entre los reporteros, con el teléfono en la mano, probablemente transmitiendo en vivo para el Lady blog.

-De hecho, lo tenemos - dijo Chat. - Es oficial, somos ... mhp.

Marinette no lo dejó terminar. Ella lo besó haciendo que toda la multitud jadeara y aplaudiera. Adrien estaba seguro de que la escena cubriría todos los periódicos por la mañana. Él sonrió ante la idea. Veamos quién hablaría más acerca de infidelidad.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Marinette se arrastraba hacia a la clase. Finalmente, el viernes, ella no podía esperar para ir a casa y dormir el resto del día libre. Pero primero, ella tenía que pasar por clases. Que alegría. La única cualidad redentora de esa mañana fue el hecho de que, por una vez, ella no llegó tarde. Aunque se sorprendió cuando entró a clase solo para ver a todos con la nariz metida en una revista o un periódico. Excepto Alya. Alya tenía su nariz atrapada en su teléfono con una sonrisa maníaca en su rostro. Eso no era algo bueno, porque Marinette conocia esa sonrisa y esa sonrisa solo significaban problemas. Hablando de sonrisas ...

Adrien estaba sentado en su silla, descansando contra la mesa detrás de ellos con la más grande sonrisa del mundo. Cuando la vio, le guiñó un ojo. Ahora Marinette estaba convencida de que algo estaba pasando. Mientras tanto Adrien dejaba mostrar más de Chat después de su revelación, aun así, lo moderaba.

¿Ahora? No se estaba moderando para nada, estaba completamente en modo Chat y Marinette sabía que algo sucedía y debía ser lo mejor o peor del mundo. Al menos en sus términos, peor. Ella no lo habia visto sonreír así desde que lo besó por primera vez.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? - Le preguntó Marinette deslizándose junto a Adrien en el banco.

Había sido idea de Alya. - No, no, te sientas con él, insisto, solo tomare a Nino conmigo, todo por los recién casados. - Pero Marinette no iba a quejarse, a veces podía ser divertido.

\- ¿No has leído a Le Figaro? - Cuestionó la sonrisa aún en su lugar.

Marinette negó con la cabeza.

-Le Monde? ¿Le Parisien?

Ella levantó una ceja. ¿Por qué diablos estaba preguntando eso?

-Sabes que no leo los periódicos, ¿de qué se trata todo esto?

Adrien sacó un ejemplar de Le Monde y lo empujó hacia ella. Marinette tomó los periódicos de la mesa y su mandíbula golpeó el suelo. En la portada había una foto de ese beso que Ladybug y Chat Noir compartieron el día anterior.

\- Está en todas las noticias. Todos los periódicos, revistas y páginas de Internet lo tienen - informó Adrien. Se acercó a ella y le susurró al oído: - Hicimos un gran espectáculo, ¿no crees purrincess?

Por ahora, Marinette comenzó a sonreír también. Parece que su plan funcionó bien, nadie acusará a nadie de engañar a alguien después de esto.

-Ciertamente lo hicimos. Aunque no lo llamaría espectáculo, fue solo un beso. -Marinette puso los ojos en blanco mientras se apoyaba en el hombro de Adrien, mirando muy satisfecha el periódico.

\- Solo un beso. - Adrien resopló. - Parece sacado de una película antigua.

\- Aunque nos vemos bien, ¿verdad?"

-Mm, sí, obtuvieron mi lado bueno, ¿no estás de acuerdo?

-Yo diría que sí, sí, aunque te prefiero desde atrás - le guiñó un ojo y no pudo evitar la satisfacción que sintió cuando vio a Adrien sonrojarse un poco.

-Bien, la hora del almuerzo ofrece suficiente tiempo para que salgamos a caminar y disfrutemos del pawnorama.

Marinette sonrió satisfechamente. Harían más que solo caminar.

* * *

Notas de Lilith: Un pequeño y ultimo capitulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado ;D


End file.
